


Interdimensional Fun

by TonyPrime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyPrime/pseuds/TonyPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Prime finds himself thrust into another universe with giant robots warring against each other with the help of the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interdimensional Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Cue Marvel Studios fanfare
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR TRANSFORMERS. THE ONLY THING IN THIS THAT I OWN IS TONY PRIME.

"What is that?" Tony Prime asked as he looked at a giant rift in the sky. The rift was half a mile long, a quarter of a mile wide, the color of molten rock around the edge, and showed the skyline of what appeared to be another Manhattan, complete with the SHIELD Helicarrier over the Hudson River. The only noticeable difference without going through it was that the Helicarrier had a rather unusual symbol on it that appeared to be some kind of face. "The scans indicate that it is an interdimensional rift, sir," said M.A.R.V.E.L., Tony's digital butler. As Tony looked on from the roof of Avengers Tower, his red and blue Mark 42 suit flew up behind him, followed by a small satellite carrying extra parts and suits. "Thanks, Marvel," Tony said as he suited up. He had Marvel play Linkin Park, Journey, AC/DC, and more as he flew through the rift. He went in, followed by the satellite,...and it closed, leaving no evidence.

Tony Prime emerged from the rift above the Helicarrier. He paused for a second to orient himself before flying towards the most familiar building on the island: Avengers Tower, built and owned by Anthony Edward Stark, better known as Tony Stark or Iron Man. As he flew, Marvel downloaded every bit of information about this new world as he could. As Tony made his way up Park Ave., he saw that some places had damage from some sort of battle. He also saw people staring at him as if he were some sort of alien. That didn't surprise him, considering he just came out of a huge rift in the sky. Even still, he didn't expect people to be pointing at him, since they lived in a city with the Avengers. He was just thinking that when he got hit in the back with what felt like a very heavy hammer. He hit the ground hearing angry roaring, a lot of crashing, metal banging together and bending, then an impossibly deep voice saying, " **WHO ARE YOU**?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Thanks for reading. If the writing is bad, please review and tell me without hating, as this is my first fanfic. "Excelsior!" - Stan Lee.


End file.
